


The Stolen Child

by Wolviecat



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fan Comics, M/M, so many birds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:16:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolviecat/pseuds/Wolviecat
Summary: For antigrav_vector and the 2016 Captain America/Iron Man Holiday Exchange.Inspired by W.B.Yeats' "Stolen Child."The elves of the old country are keeping a close eye on those who came from their land. And not in a good way. During the years, there were moments where they came for Steve, to take him into the land of undiing...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [antigrav_vector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antigrav_vector/gifts).



  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
